trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding
Introduction Modding games in ETS2 require a few things. 1: a WinRAR file to extract the files since almost 100% of ETS2 mods are in either a .rar or .zip file form. 2: A documents folder containing Euro Truck Simulator 2 base game files map, music, etc Mods come in a few different styles: 1 - Maps 2 - Trucks/Cars 3 - Skins 4 - Trailers 5 - Packs 6 - Miscellaneous Map Mods are mods that extend the vanilla world map of Euro Truck Simulator 2. Note: Remember once you install a map mod, your save game file relies on it 100% of the time. Without it, the game may crash. Truck mods are mods that allow you to drive a variety of trucks or cars. The release date of each truck or car mod does not matter as long as it is compatible with the vanilla game and other mods that you may have installed into the vanilla game. Skin mods are mods that add different varieties or variations of paintjobs on to vehicles or trailers. Trailer mods are mods that give you new trailers so you can feel busier than ever. Pack mods are mods that come with a multiple amount of a certain mod type truck/car, skins, trailers, etc. Miscellaneous mods are mods that are like save game mods for example or experience and money mods. If you want to make your own mods, go to ETS2 modding resources below, watch videos on the internet, or surf the web for extra help. ZModeler, Blender, and ETS2 Studio are some of the many mod making software out there. Mod Manager In 1.36, SCS Software put in the new Mod Manager for ETS2. This makes it easier to search, locate, activate, deactivate, filter, favorite, show information, etc. about mods that are in the game. To make the mod work, it should be like this: truckpaint.scs <--- will work if its a 1.36 mod only not this: truckpaint.scs.scs <--- won't work or this: BIFA truckpaint.scs <--- won't work and this: BIFA truckpaint.scs.scs <--- won't work The new mod manager will be located when you start up the game on 1.36 with a new button saying Mod Manager. Note: Certain mods will have to be V1.36 compatible to work properly. The order of the mods is from Z to A. Anything that begins with letters Z to N will load first and mods that begins with letters M to A will load last. For numbers, if the mod begins with numbers 9, 8, 7, 6, or 5 the mod(s) will load first. For numbers from 4 to 0 will make that mod load last. Mods that begin with negative numbers like -1,-2, -3, etc. will not work at all. Steps to Load New 1.36 Mods to Mod folder: 1 - Download Mod. 2 - Drop mod into mod folder. 3 - Start up game and go to Mod Manager. 4 - Activate the mod by clicking on the mod twice. Steps to Delete 1.36 Mods: 1 - Remove Mod from 1.36 Mod Manager's mod list. 2 - Deactivate the mod by clicking it twice. 3 - Quit game and go to ETS2 Mod folder. 4 - Delete the mod you want deleted. Backing Up Your Profile Before you play with mods: YOU MUST BACKUP YOUR PROFILE. This can be easily done by installing WinRar or you can use Steam to do it for you. WinRar Steps (Manual): 1 - Download WinRar. 2 - Put the ETS2 documents folder under the favorites bar on the left hand column of the documents page. 3 - Right click on the file and select "Add to Mod.Rar". You will find something similar to that when you go to the right of the WinRar icon when you right click the file. 4 - Rename it like: "mods_mar_6th.rar" for example. You do not need to put quotes around the .rar file. 5 - You are done but remember to rename it either daily or weekly so that info is not lost. Steam Steps (Automatic): 1 - Open Steam and Go to Library 2 - Right Click on the Game 3 - Select backup game files and you should be good to go. But sometimes when you have a corrupted save file, you need the profile and mod folders loaded back into the game. If you have backed up the game's profile, mod, etc files here are the steps on how to get it back. Step 1: Delete the Mod and Profile folders in the game. Step 2: Unpack the .rar files into the game's documents files. Step 3: You should be good to go. Types of Mod Files: There a few types of mod files: 1 - .scs files. These files are located within your downloads section of your documents folder. No 7zip, WinRar, or WinZip necessary. 2 - .001 files. These files are located within your downloads section of your documents folder but, they require all the files downloaded first before extracting them through 7zip only. 3 - .rar files. These files are located on your downloads toolbar at the bottom of the screen. They require WinRar to be opened. 4 - .zip files. These files are located on your downloads toolbar at the bottom of the screen. They require WinZip or 7zip to be opened. 5 - .exe files. These files are installed via a client or install browser included with the mod itself. They do not require WinZip, 7zip, etc. to be opened but most .exe files are founded on old PC Games. P.S. If you need extra help SCS Forums or Steam Community can help you. Modding ETS 2 resources: *http://www.ets2-mods.com/ *http://www.ets2hub.com/ *http://0mods.com For Mod Opening files: * 7zip * WinRar * WinZip Category:Article stubs